


Mother's Day

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Baby on the way, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: „Did you know that Mother's Day became an official US holiday through a joint resolution of Congress in 1914 ? Since then it's celebrated every year on the second Sunday of May.“ Mac looked up from the book she was reading and elbowed Will to get his attention.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I have several good excuses - Work, major computer problems, writer's block... Take your pick!
> 
> I have several stories in the works (amongst others one for lilacmermaid's April Challenge - embarrassing!), but unlike the others this little fluff piece was easy writing and basically typed itself, so hopefully the blockage is coming to an end.
> 
> A probably rather unusual dedication:  
> This story is for my parents (who will never know I wrote it).  
> It's father's day here today (officially it's Ascension Day, but the men (and industry?) have kind of hijacked it and let's just say... It involves a lot of alcohol for most of the male population...) and as in many other countries on Sunday it's Mother's Day. 
> 
> So yeah, this is for them, but of course I hope you'll all enjoy it!

**Mother's Day  
**

„Did you know that Mother's Day became an official US holiday through a joint resolution of Congress in 1914 ? Since then it's celebrated every year on the second Sunday of May.“ Mac looked up from the book she was reading and elbowed Will to get his attention.

„Mmmh? No, I didn't know that.“ Will barely moved his eyes from the football game he was watching, but Mac didn't seem to notice his preoccupation.

„Anna Marie Jarvis organized a Memorial Mothers Day Meeting on March 12, 1907, the second anniversary of her mother's death. The year after she got her Methodist Church in West Virginia to hold a service for all mothers, and she distributed 500 white carnations to those attending, to show her love for her own mother. Isn't that sweet?“

„Uh-huh...“

„Will!“

„What? I heard you! _Yes!_ “ Showing a victory fist he finally tore his eyes from the screen where Nebraska had just scored a field goal. „500 carnations, very nice.“

Giving him a doubtful look Mac shook her head when she saw that he was already following the game again. „Yeah, but the more popular and commercialized it got, the more she regretted what she had done and fought for its abolishment instead.“

„Okay...“ After a moment of silence, only the muted voice of the sports reporter floating through the room, he turned his head again. „What are you reading there anyway?“

„50 Portraits of Women Who Shaped Our World.“ Lifting the book from her lap she showed him the cover. „It's actually really interesting.“

„Well, I don't doubt that, but I'd rather have expected hearing from women like Marie Curie, Susan B. Anthony, Rosa Parks or Ruth Bader Ginsburg. But...“ Will smiled and put his hand on his wife's swollen stomach. „...we will definitely also be celebrating Mother's Day next year. You won't get any carnations from me, though.“

„Why not?“ Mac frowned.

Will stayed silent for a moment, but then he answered her question. „They always remind me of my mother's funeral.“

„Oh, Billy... I'm sorry.“ Taking his hand she entangled their fingers. „How I wish I could have met her..“

He laughed out, his suddenly somber mood shifting again for a moment.. „Her son ending up with an English girl, she would never have believed that!“

Mac slightly poked him in the side. „Hey! I'll have you know that we're not that bad a catch! Even though I'm American as you very well know.“

„Oh no, don't get me wrong, my Mom would have loved it. Didn't you ever think about our names? William? Mary? Victoria?“

Mac chuckled. „A secret royalist?“

„Definitely, and nothing secret about it. She read everything about your Royal Family she could get her hands on. If she'd had another daughter her name would surely have been Elizabeth, I would have taken any bet on that.“

„But... Mary? As in 'Bloody Mary'? _Really_?“

„Well, we _are_ catholic after all! And her mother was also named Mary...“ Will's grin turned into a sad smile when he squeezed her fingers. „She would have loved you.“

Mac lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, before she leaned her head against his shoulder. „Tell me about her.“

Will looked at the screen again but Mac could tell that he wasn't watching the game. After about a minute he turned off the sound and slowly started to speak. „My mother was... She was just wonderful. Funny, really really smart, beautiful. I think she could have really made her way if she hadn't gotten pregnant with me and had to marry my father.“

He didn't say anything else and Mac rolled his words over in her head. It had never occurred to her before, but the more she thought about it, the more she could see her husband walk down this track. „Billy, I... You are hopefully not blaming yourself for the ordeal she had to go through, do you?“

Will huffed. „Of course not. But... you know... Sometimes there's just this thought that maybe... If I'd never had been born... She could have gone to college, had gotten a career. Hell, she could be mentioned in that book of yours!“ He gestured at her lap where her reading had ended up unheeded.

„She was a victim of her time, Billy. Maybe if she had lived here, in New York, or in California, but Nebraska in the 50s? I don't think she had much of a choice... And personally I am very grateful that you are here; I can't imagine my life without you. And where would our little apple in here be?“

He didn't reply but tucked her in closer under his chin and sighed, so after a moment Mac added „You know... There is the saying _'Mothers leave, they don't die. A mother never dies; she'll always be there, inside you.'_ Your kindness, you protectiveness, the love you are able to feel, all this and more was instilled in you by your mother. And she will also live on in our baby.“

Now Will smiled. „Yeah, you're right. Let's forget about some of my other traits for now...“

„Shut it. I wouldn't want you any other way.“ Tilting her head she pulled him down for a long, slow kiss that left both of them a little breathless. „You know, I would have loved to have met her. Gushing over your baby pictures, hear her stories about you as a little boy...“

Laughing Will kissed the side of her head. „She would have entertained you for hours about how she saved me from the neighbor when I crashed his window while playing baseball with his son. How I always asked for cookies and then shared them with Fred, our old dog. Or how I ruined my Sunday best when Mary and I decided to catch some frogs to watch them spawn...“ He chuckled. „Luckily my father wasn't around that day or... As long as he wasn't in the picture we could pretend we were just a normal family, and Mom was wonderful. When he was around, it was all about trying to protect us.“

„I just hope I can be a mother like that...“ Mac felt Will stiffen slightly and quickly went on. „Not that I will have to protect our baby from you; I know that you will never hurt either of us. But... always be there for her, support her and her choices and... I guess... just love her.“

„Do you really doubt that?“ He looked at her incredulously.

Mac blushed. „No, of course not. I haven't even met her yet and love her so much already. But what about the rest?“

Will laughed, but then he realized that she was dead serious. „You know what? Here's is a Chinese proverb for you then, saying that ' _The daughter of a good mother will be the mother of a good daughter'_. And you mother is terrific, so don't worry.“

„You're sweet, Billy.“ Mac was touched and smiled at him. „Come here.“

When Will leaned in Mac gave him a gentle kiss, just pressing her lips against his while cupping his cheek. „I love you.“

„Wait...“ Will pulled back a little, only really processing all her previous words now „ _Her_? Do you want to tell me something?“

„No, of course not.“ She shook her head. „It's just a feeling, but that doesn't mean anything. When I think about the baby or talk out loud I just always imagine it will be a girl. But a boy would be as wonderful, I just want him or her to be healthy.“

„Right there with you, Honey. And everything is going to be alright, you'll see.“ Will kept holding her tight, but turned his eyes to the screen again, still watching the game, which was nearing it's end, without sound. Mac picked up her book again, but instead of opening it she looked at him.

„Billy?“

„What, Hon?“

Running her hand up his thigh she hesitantly spoke. „Is it maybe time to talk names?“

He turned and she could see that she had his full attention. „We can do that... Did you already think about it?“

„Well...“ Mac shrugged a little sheepishly. „I've always liked Jonathan for a boy, but I don't think that you'll want a name that is so similar to John.“

„Yeah, sorry... I don't think that would be a good idea...“ Will shook his head. „How about Alexander?“

Frowning his wife shook her head. „There was an Alexander in my fifth grade and he was just obnoxious. No on that one.“

They both thought for a moment.

„Frederick?“

„Mmmh... He would probably end up as Freddy. What about Simon?“

Will considered this name before he answered. „Okay, we can put that on the list. What about Edward to honor your father?“

„That's Max's middle name, so he is covered.“ She waved it off.

„Your brother's youngest?“

„Yeah...“ Mac bit her lower lip, but then continued. „What about... Don't you think we should honor Charlie instead? After all we probably wouldn't be here without him.“

Will's eyes showed a sudden pain at the mentioning of the man that had been like a father to him, but he nodded. „That would be nice, it's a great idea. What are you thinking?“

„I'd like Philip Charles. We can call him either Philip or Charlie. And your mother would would have loved that, wouldn't she? Prince Philip and Prince Charles?“

He smiled. „Of course she would. And if it's a girl we could name her Charlene. Or Charlotte?“

„Charlotte.“ Mac's voice left no room for discussion on that.

„Charlotte Diana? Charlotte Elizabeth?“

Wrinkling her nose Mac clearly showed that she didn't like that suggestion. „I vote for Charlotte Katherine, after your mother.“

Will didn't answer immediately, but then he pulled her closer and kissed her temple. „I would like that.“

„Okay then.“

„Okay.“

„Charlotte Katherine or Philip Charles William.“ Mac smiled happily and a tiny tear shimmered in her eye.

„We don't have to add my name! Two first names are enough for a little boy.“ Will protested.

„Well, he would grow up one day, and I think it would be nice for him to have this connection to you... Just think about it for while, okay?“

„Mmmh... Okay, but only if a girl would be Charlotte Katherine MacKenzie.“

„I can live with that.“ They both nestled deeper into the couch and Mac let her arm slide around Will, feeling like they had just accomplished something big and fully aware of the significance of this moment. But then she needed to make sure they were both on the same page.

„Billy?“

„Honey?“

„Are you sure?“ Mac's voice sounded a little wary. „I mean, other couples spend months arguing about names, and now it only took us five minutes? When we are normally fighting about everything?“

Will chuckled. „At work, yes, but hardly ever on anything like this. But seriously, I like the names, they are good, solid choices and it will be nice to thank Charlie this way. So...“ He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Mac's lips. „Just for practice: Happy Mother's Day.“

 


End file.
